sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Prize (1963 film)
| starring = Paul Newman Edward G. Robinson Elke Sommer | director = Mark Robson | producer = Pandro S. Berman | cinematography = William H. Daniels | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) | released = | runtime = 134 minutes | country = United States | language = English | music = Jerry Goldsmith | awards = | budget = | gross = est. (US/ Canada)"Big Rental Pictures of 1964", ''Variety, 6 January 1965 p 39. Please note this figure is rentals accruing to distributors not total gross. }} The Prize is a 1963 spy film starring Paul Newman, Elke Sommer and Edward G. Robinson.Variety film review; December 4. 1963. page 8. It was directed by Mark Robson, produced by Pandro S. Berman and adapted for the screen by Ernest Lehman from the novel of the same name by Irving Wallace. It also features an early score by prolific composer Jerry Goldsmith.Clemmensen, Christian. Jerry Goldsmith (1929-2004) tribute at Filmtracks.com. Retrieved 2011-04-14. Plot The Nobel Prize in Literature has been awarded to Andrew Craig (Paul Newman), who seems to be more interested in women and drinking than writing. When he arrives in Stockholm for the award ceremony, he is delighted to find that the Swedish Foreign Ministry has sent the beautiful Inger Lisa Andersson (Elke Sommer) as his personal chaperone. When Craig arrives at his hotel, he is introduced to another laureate, Dr. Max Stratman (Edward G. Robinson), a famous German-American physicist, who is accompanied by his niece Emily (Diane Baker). When Craig meets Stratman for the second time, at a press conference, Stratman acts as if they had never met before and also displays a change in personality, despising photographs and being less talkative. Craig then, with no time to further talk to Dr. Stratman, has to give his interview, and in short succession admits to suffering from writer's block for years, having not even started his highly anticipated next novel, Return to Carthage, and having written pulp detective stories to pay the rent. He even suggests that he may have lost his talent. Asked for an example of developing a detective story, he suggests the possibility that Stratman may be an impostor. The Nobel laureates for chemistry, Dr. Denise Marceau (Micheline Presle) and Dr. Claude Marceau (Gérard Oury), as well as his "private" secretary, Monique Souvir (Jacqueline Beer) are also staying at the hotel. So are Dr. Carlo Farelli (Sergio Fantoni) and Dr. John Garrett (Kevin McCarthy), the laureates for medicine. As events progress toward the prize ceremony, Craig realizes that his offhand suggestion that Stratman is an impostor is actually the truth, and pursues the case. Unfortunately, his adversaries are able to stay one move ahead of him and cover their tracks, and due to Craig's reputation of heavy drinking and fiction writing, nobody believes him. Cast *Paul Newman as Andrew Craig *Elke Sommer as Inger Lisa Andersson *Edward G. Robinson as Dr. Max Stratman / Prof. Walter Stratman *Diane Baker as Emily Stratman *Micheline Presle as Dr. Denise Marceau *Gérard Oury as Dr. Claude Marceau *Sergio Fantoni as Dr. Carlo Farelli *Kevin McCarthy as Dr. John Garrett *Leo G. Carroll as Count Bertil Jacobsson *Sacha Pitoëff as Daranyi, Dark Henchman *Jacqueline Beer as Monique Souvir, Dr. Claude's Secretary *John Wengraf as Hans Eckhart *Don Dubbins as Ivar Cramer, Light Henchman *Virginia Christine as Mrs. Bergh, Chaperon *Rudolph Anders as Mr. Rolfe Bergh, Chaperon *Martine Bartlett as Saralee Garrett *Karl Swenson as Hilding (Welcome Basket) *John Qualen as Oscar (Welcome Basket) *Ned Wever as Clark Wilson, U.S. Ambassador *Larry Adare as Davis Garrett *Robin Adare as Amy Garrett *John Banner as German Correspondent *Sven Hugo Borg as Oscar Lindblom, Dead Make-up Artist *Peter Bourne as Swedish Man *Martin Brandt as Steen Ekberg (Airport) *Paul Busch as Deck Hand *Carol Byron as Stewardess *Carl Carlsson as Swedish Visitor *Albert Carrier as French Reporter *Jill Carson as Nudist *Jack Chefe as Reception Guest *Peter Coe as Officer *Sayre Dearing as Guest at Awards Ceremony *Noel Drayton as Constable Ströhm *Jerry Dunphy as American TV News Correspondent *Harold Dyrenforth as Swedish Officer (Nudist Meeting) *Sam Edwards as Reporter *Donald Ein as Waiter *Felda Ein as Swedish Woman *Britt Ekland as Nudist *Birgitta Engström as Young Woman *Edith Evanson as Mrs. Ahlquist (Speak English!) *Bjørn Foss as Swedish Man *Alice Frost as Mrs. Lindbloom *Robert Garrett as Deck Hand *Gregory Gaye as Russian Reporter *Sam Harris as Guest at Award Ceremony *Erik Holland as Photographer *John Holland as Speaker *Fred Holliday as Swedish Officer (Nudist Meeting) *Stuart Holmes as Hotel Dining Room Guest *Mauritz Hugo as Swedish Speaker *Ike Ivarsen as Swedish Speaker *Colin Kenny as Guest at Awards Ceremony *Danny Klega as Deck Hand *Anna Lee as American Reporter *Queenie Leonard as Miss Fawley *Annalena Lund as Blonde at Nightclub *Margareta Lund as Swedish Woman *Lester Matthews as BBC News Correspondent *Grazia Narciso as Madame Farelli, Dr. Carlo's Mama *Ron Nyman as Burly Swede *Gregg Palmer as Swedish Commentator *Michael Panaieff as French Correspondent *Lars Passgård as Swedish Man *Svend Petersen as Swedish Bellboy *Pam Peterson as Nudist *Sigrid Petterson as Speaker at Nudist Meeting *Sid Raymond as Actor (Acting Walter) *Otto Reichow as Seaman *Gene Roth as Bjornefeldt, Translator *Carl Rydin as Burly Swede *Jeffrey Sayre as Reporter at Awards Announcement / Guest at Award Ceremony *Fred Scheiwiller as Deck Hand *Maria Schroeder as Nudist *Teru Shimada as Japanese Correspondent *Bert Stevens as Guest at Award Ceremony *Lyle Sudrow as Swedish Reporter *Margarto Sullivan as Nudist *Hal Taggart as Reporter *Maiken Thornberg as Nudist *Sigfrid Tor as Swedish Waiter *Arthur Tovey as Waiter at Reception *Ivan Triesault as Mr. Lindquist, Hotel Desk Porter *Raanhild Vidar as Swedish Bellboy *Karen von Unge as Hospital Receptionist *Ben Wright as British Reporter See also *List of American films of 1963 References External links * * Category:1963 films Category:1960s spy films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Cold War spy films Category:American spy films Category:American films Category:Films about writers Category:Films directed by Mark Robson Category:Films set in Stockholm Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Nobel Prize Category:Films based on works by Irving Wallace